1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus in which an emission element structure such as LED has been located behind the liquid crystal display structure.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally in this type of display apparatus, a light shielding member was provided so that each display light used in a liquid crystal display structure and self-emitting display structure does not leak from the respective positions as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,569. The liquid crystal display structure was also used in the self-emitting display structure.
Since, however, the liquid crystal display structure is also used in the self-emitting display structure in a thus constituted display apparatus, light leakage from the adjacently provided liquid crystal display structure can be reduced by putting the negative liquid crystal in non-lighted state. In this case, one special-purpose liquid crystal pattern will be required. Therefore the addition of the liquid crystal pattern makes the circuit scale larger, and the wiring more complicated, requiring more space and further increasing the cost.
Also to prevent leakage of the respective lights, it is effective to make the width of the light shielding member large. Therefore, the display apparatus is made larger in size, and accordingly the display optical system is made larger, leading to a larger-sized camera finally.